


【Serard】Thirst

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: This work includes SERGIO TOPPING!!! But they also kinda share that. Some *very very light* BDSM, nothing graphic I promise!!Sergio is invited by an entertainment show to read thirst tweets, but some of them looked like they came from the same person...... and the usernames are strangely familiar...... So Sergio decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 7





	【Serard】Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello this is Emma!  
> Lofter: Em._.ma  
> Weibo: Em_OvO

The bright light is dazzling his eyes and the wide leather couch is squeaking as he sits down; Sergio tidies the hem of his hoodie for the millionth time awkwardly. He can't remember what made him accept the host's invitation in the first place, let alone why Real Madrid even allowed to him to participate in a show like this. But it’s too late to back out now...... The host hands him a small paper box, hearing the paper rustling inside, Sergio chews his lips nervously. "Don't worry," The host snickers while looking at his facial expression, "Some of them are quite...... unique." Sergio rolls his eyes at him and swears that the next time Rene arranges a show for him to attend, he’s going to triple-check the content and confirm every little detail. _Sese is a serious player_ , he grimaces and thinks to himself gloomily, _when this is over, who’s still going to view him as the iron-wall of Real Madrid?_ "Whenever you’re ready." The host clears his throat and tries to suppress the grin on his face. Sergio sighs and draws the first note from the small box.

" _@ I.Love.Ramos.Forever_ said," He pauses for a second, "I would like to lick all of Sergio’s tattoo." Sergio stares at the line of small text in a daze. _Wow first one and already this provoking. But it's nice to see **someone** admiring his tattoo, unlike the stupid bear next door with no taste in REAL art._ "Uhh, thank you. But let's... not." He doesn't exactly know what to say, but can someone please tell him how to respond to these comments without being poked fun by his teammates the next day? And also without losing millions of followers in one night? Sergio crumples the little piece of paper and tosses it on the ground, opening the next one. "Do I have to read the usernames?" His voice trembles as he questions and eyes the host pleadingly. "It’s all fun and games," The host shrugs his shoulders carelessly, "For the sake of the fan who wrote it, read it out." _Yeah screw your fun and games, I’m not having fun at all,_ Sergio thinks bitterly. "Ermmm..." Sergio hesitates, " _@ Visca_el_Barça_ said," He whispers the words like a mosquito, and watches the host trembling and holding back his laughter on the couch. "I want to sit on Ramos' face." The Real Madrid captain reads the line again in disbelief, just to make sure that he isn’t dreaming. "Woah, even Barcelona fans love you." Well, he is definitely dreaming. Just in his worst nightmare. The host notices Sergio peeking at the emergency exit behind him with so much hope in his eyes, "Go on," He reminds with a cough. Looking at the explicit description on the paper, Sergio strokes his chin in despair. " _@ SergioIsTheBest_ said," He reads it word by word, "I'm willing to let Sergio tie my hands behind my back, blindfold my eyes, and pull my hair while ******* me." Sergio makes a vague gesture and purposely chooses to ignore the content, "Your username is great." After successfully changing the subject, he sticks out his tongue mischievously and smiles at the camera triumphantly. However, the next username stops him from being smug. " _@ PiqueIsTheActualBest_ said," He glares at the producers as if he was going to kill someone, "I aspire to be a football player just so that Ramos can tackle me on the pitch." The host laughs uncontrollably as he slips off the couch, "Hahahahaha, now you’ve got a proper reason to commit a foul." He wipes away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, and says breathlessly, "Read one last tweet." Sergio desperately looks at the content of the tweet, murder on his mind. " _@Sese.is.mine_ said," He stops and pinches his eyebrows, and continues blankly, "I want Sese to wear the Real Madrid socks, press his waist into the mattress and f*ck him until he’s crying and begging for me to let him cum." The producers and cameramen all burst into hysterics, and Sergio takes a deep breath in order to resist the desire to scream at the top of his lungs. "It seems that our male fans like you very much, Sergio." The host provokes him teasingly, and Sergio curses at all of them viciously in his heart.

Seeing all the texts received on his phone, Sergio has never wanted to murder someone this much. _Lettuce & Tanning Cream: lick ALL of your tattoos hahaha, it’s gonna take them like what, three days? ! Cris, it’s over for you_, he swears grumpily, _just watch La Pulga next door kick your ass and you wouldn’t be able to get out of bed for three days! It Wasn’t His Fault: Someone wants to sit on your face? How are they not afraid of being chaffed to death? ?_ He snorts indifferently; _well you just keep laughing at me Karim. Look at yourself, you’re still single!_ _LV Loves Laughing: Don't go to a show like that next time Capi_ (●'◡'●) Sergio can't help but feel proud when he sees the nickname he gave to Lucas*. _Look how talented I am,_ he thinks smugly, and that’s when he sees the new text message from Gerard. _Stupid Fluffy Bear: It would be even better if you wore the Captain's armband._ He freezes for a while before realizing that Gerard is referring to the last tweet. He suddenly remembers when he told Gerard a few days ago that he was going to the show, the flash of mischievous smile in his blue eyes, and the non-stop typing on his phone at night while deliberately avoiding eye contact with him. Sergio narrows his eyes and scratches his face thoughtfully. As soon as he opens the door, he meets Gerard’ blue eyes, and the Catalan is beaming with joy after successfully pulling off a prank, so much so that Sergio can practically see the colourful bubbles around him. Sergio glares at him unhappily, "Why are you always up to these pointless and dumb things?" Gerard ignores the displeasure on his face, and inches closer to him cheerfully, "I only posted two! Who knew you would be so lucky to get both." Sergio narrows his eyes dangerously, "Go upstairs."

Sergio is sitting on the edge of the bed, and Gerard grins at him, totally unaware of what Sergio has in mind. "Strip," He orders coldly. Gerard sheds all of his clothing until he’s completely naked, then finally notices that Sergio is just looking at him, so Gerard wraps himself with the fluffy cover and blinks his blue eyes cutely at him. "Come here," Sergio gestures at his lap, voice so calm and emotionless, "Bend over." Gerard eyes him suspiciously, "What are we doing?" "You are always misbehaving, and it seems like I’ve been too nice," Sergio feels a wave of content as Gerard’s blue eyes widen slightly in panic, "So I’m gonna teach you a lesson." The swell of his perfectly-rounded bum lays directly over his tattooed thighs, and Sergio swallows heavily. The ink-swirled hands slide teasingly across the tender and sensitive thighs, Gerard immediately begins shaking and whimpering. "Shh," Sergio bends down and nibbles on the tip of his butt cheek, then comforts in a low voice, "I’m not gonna hit your thighs." He knows that the Catalan doesn’t handle pain very well. Last time he accidently scratched his thigh, Gerard was sad and gloomy for the entire day. But before Gerard has any time to relax, Sergio’s palm immediately lands on his bum harshly. Gerard trembles and tightens his grip around the sheets, tears already prickling hotly in his eyes. Sergio purposely ignores his sharp little inhales, and doesn’t hold back at all. Red and swollen handprints quickly fill the soft and fair-skinned cheeks. The hard metal ring feels even colder on the slightly burning skin, and Gerard starts to twist and dodge his hand involuntarily. When the ring leaves a light purple bruise on the tip of his butt cheek, he finally can’t stop himself from whimpering. "Sese," He begs in between sobs, "Take the ring off." Sergio sticks out his hand in front of him, "Get it off yourself. Use your tongue." Gerard shivers and nudges the ring with the tip of his tongue shakily, and as soon as Sergio shifts a hand down to his thighs, he tenses up and lets out a wail. "Shh shh shh, " Sergio slips the hand in between his legs and gives his semi-hard member a couple of tugs, "Not hitting your thighs. I promise. " Gerard turns around and looks at him aggrievedly, his teary blue eyes full of plead. Sergio chews on his bottom lip as an unspeakable dull ache gradually spreads in his chest. He draws out a tie from the bedside table and wraps it over the eyes that are making him feel guilty. Gerard only sniffles and slumps back obediently. The cold ring on the tip of his tongue is starting to warm up. He keeps his eyes shut and clenches his fists, waiting for the hand to land again, but the stinging sensation he was expecting never arrives. Gerard blinks suspiciously, the darkness has sharpened all his other senses. He suddenly realizes that Sergio is rubbing little circles on the small of his back comfortingly. "You’re regretting it," Gerard chuckles, poking the side of Sergio’s leg affectionately, "But WOW it hurts when you spank people. I think I’m gonna be mad at you today." "You were up to no good first," Sergio snorts coldly and pinches his leg as a warning, satisfied to see Gerard shut up knowingly. "Still gonna misbehave the next time?" Thinking he would at least say a few words back, but the Catalan just shakes his head and rubs against Sergio’s thigh quietly.

Sergio pushes Gerard lightly, gesturing him to get up; the other sits up obediently and shudders when he touches the sheets. "It hurts this much?" Sergio hugs him from behind, leans forward and kisses the crook of his neck comfortingly, "I didn’t even hit you that hard." Gerard whimpers aggrievedly and shoves him in the chest with his elbow, trying to wriggle out of the embrace. Sergio simply turns him around to let him sit in his lap, softly sucking on the tip of his tongue as he brings Gerard into a gentle kiss. He squeezes Gerard’s shoulders and brings him to lie down on the bed, fingers running between his fuzzy soft hair, massaging his scalp with just the right amount of pressure. "Sit on me." He nibbles on Gerard’s tongue and orders vaguely, smacking his lips in disapproval when the Catalan sat down on his waist. "Sit **_on_** me." Gerard looks at him blankly until he sees Sergio tilting his head and finally realizing that the other meant his face. The air becomes sticky and hot, Gerard shuffles up his body uncertainly, bright pink blush creeping up his cheeks. The Sevillian stretches out his hand and strokes Gerard’s trembling thigh, "What’s making you hesitate?" His fingers twirl at the base of Gerard's inner thighs and teases softly, "You said you wanted to sit on my face, and now you’re shy?" "Urmmm..." Gerard gnaws on his bottom lip and looks up at him, his blue eyes with a hint of nervousness. "I was just kidding..." Sergio chuckles lightly and tilts his chin at him, "C’mon." Gerard turns his back to him, shaking, opening his legs and kneeling on the sides of his head. Sergio’s nose is barely a few inches away from the crack of his bum. _He’s too close_ , Gerard thinks dizzily. The warm breaths fall on the most private places, and Gerard can't help but straightening his knees to avoid him. "Be good," The Real Madrid captain whispers dissatisfiedly, holds down on his thigh to pin him in place, and loosens his grip when Gerard inhales in pain. The tip of his wet tongue licks all the way from his opening up to his perineum. The unfamiliar feeling makes him tremble, and Gerard can’t stop himself from biting down on his wrist to supress a whine. Sergio is clearly happy with his reaction, even playfully pokes the back of his balls with the tip of his tongue. The flexible tongue is teasing against his oversensitive flesh, and after Gerard has stopped shifting away, Sergio lets one hand reaches down in front of him and jerks him loosely. Gerard hums and grinds into his palm, purring like a kitten when Sergio tightens his fist around him and picks up the speed. "Still mad at me?" The Sevillian squeezes his dripping cock and sucks a light red hickey on his butt cheek. Gerard doesn’t have time to answer. Sergio's slightly rough beard is chaffing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs to light pink. The subtle yet continuous pleasure is sending electric shocks up his spine, spreading to every corner of his body; his head is spinning, and even his fingertips feel tingly. He can't stay on his knees for much longer. "Sese," He chokes out a sob, and Sergio immediately grasps the side of his waist knowingly. It’s like someone has turned on an incandescent lamp right in front of his retina, the hot and raw pleasure enveloping him. Just as his orgasm approaches, Sergio makes an untimely request.

"I want to see you wear the white socks while I fuck you." Although the Real Madrid captain's tongue is still buried inside him and stirring his walls, Gerard thinks this request is too much. "No," He quickly rejects the request that he deems as ridiculous and impossible. Sergio just purses his lips and doesn’t ask for more. With the way Sergio skillfully licks in all the right places, Gerard can feel waves of heat pooling in his lower stomach, he’s _so close_. But Sergio grips the base of his cock ruthlessly, "You can’t cum unless you wear them." The Sevillian keeps on jerking his painfully hard cock with the other hand, and as if that weren’t enough, his tongue continues digging and teasing every little crease inside him. Gerard is crying himself out of breath, and the white light in front of him is becoming too dazzling. "Let go," Amongst broken sobs, Gerard tries to wriggle Sergio’s fingers open, but the Sevillian is unhappy with his attempt. Sergio lets go of the hand that was supporting his waist, and smacks him on the butt harshly. The soft cheeks are still flushed and tender, they jiggle with the hard slap, Gerard screams and arches his back in pain, "Ok Ok," He squirms and finally gives in, "I’ll wear them —" Sergio lets go of his hand as soon as he hears the other compromise. After twisting his wrist a few times, Gerard throws his head back and sobs, coming all over Sergio’s chest and hand.

The angry red cock is throbbing between his fair and round cheeks, leaving traces of precum on the tender soft skin. Real Madrid's gold-rimmed white socks are deliberately pulled up, tightly wrapped around the slender calves, extending all the way to the muscular thighs, emphasizing the smooth and defined muscle lines. Sergio runs his hands up triumphantly, "You always bend over to adjust your socks during the matches," He complains half-seriously and half-jokingly, "The referee should give you a foul, for seducing the opposing captain." Gerard laughs lightly, lifting his hips and sitting down on him. The hard and scorching cock finally breaks the first ring of muscles and enters into his wet and velvety heat, and the Catalan tilts his head back and pants, wiggling and trying to sink deeper. Sergio can imagine how his charming light blue pupils are full of lust, slowly expanding, and gradually turning into a deep blue like the starry night sky. The corner of his mouth curls up uncontrollably, so Sergio reaches out to gently knead the back of Gerard’s waist, remembering how he used to bat his lashes and stare at him when they first got together. His loving memories are interrupted by Gerard’s stupid statement, and all the sweet little things disappeared instantly. "You're not big enough," The Catalan mumbled, "Just let me do it next time." Sergio narrows his eyes dangerously, and raises his hips sharply, ramming into the sensitive spot he is all too familiar with. Ten minutes later, Gerard is being tortured to tears by what he earlier criticized as "not big enough". Sergio keeps grinding against his prostate in circles, the lack of motion can’t exactly satisfy the soft walls that are spasming slightly, but the consistent pleasure is just enough to keep him on edge. "I’m sorry," Gerard whimpers as he trembles, "Harder, please." Sergio rubs the small of his back happily, speeding up his thrusts. Gerard doesn’t even bother to try and understand his endless speech of "skill is more important than size", his lower stomach is feeling heavier and fuller, the overwhelming amount of pleasure making him dizzy. Sergio is still murmuring behind him, but Gerard bites into his bottom lip and comes all over him for the second time. The milky white liquid sprinkled across on Sergio’s tattooed thighs; the strong contrast makes Gerard shiver. Sergio finally stops defending his size, bucks up into him and releases deep inside him.

Sergio squints his eyes sleepily with Gerard's hands loosely wrapped around him. He wants to raise his hands and ruffle the other’s hair, but is surprised to see the captain's armband wrapped around his wrists. Sergio raises his eyebrows in shock, the Catalan’s blue eyes gleaming in the morning sun. Gerard lowers his head and licks the rim of his ear teasingly, sucking a hickey on the side of Sergio’s neck when he shakily turns his head. "My turn," He whispered hotly, blue eyes narrowing cheerfully and dangerously.

END.

* Benzema’s nickname comes from that one time that he decided to help his childhood friend blackmail his teammate, and later he says “it’s not my fault”. Asensio is called “AXiao” in Chinese, which literally means “laugh”. Since Lucas has a cute laugh and he’s crushing on Marco, Sergio gave him the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is a work that one of my friends has requested a long time ago, and I finally had the time to put it into a story! I hope you enjoyed it, comments & kudos are always appreciated💕


End file.
